Skylanders: The Giants of old
by Shadowdawn199
Summary: Sorry this story is being redone. Please read chapter 10 for details.
1. Prologue: Ominous Tidings

**Prologue**

_A black dragoness sighed and gazed out from her mountainous cave home and looked at the stars. She would have to__go soon if her Sighted dreams were anything to go by._

_ The prophecy still rung in her ears and she knew she must leave now if it had any hope of coming true._

_ As she took off a voice whispered " The giants of old shall rise and the land of sky is doomed. The one who would save it was the one who almost destroyed it. On the dawn of a new year the land of sky will enter a dark age unless the two stop it. For their destinies were intertwined from their birth to their death and the defenders of the land of sky shall stand beside them for better or worse."_

_ The dragoness flew as quickly as she could through the night to her destiny._

_The black dragoness soon spotted what she had been looking for, a great pillar of light shooting up into the night sky lighting it up._

_ She didn't really like how bright it was because it ruined the purpose nighttime, but oh well, at least it helped people who couldn't see very well in the dark._

_ She landed on a island not to far away from the great beam of light, and found a tall tree to sleep in. She curled up and drifted off to sleep in her make-shift tree nest._

_ She twitched occasionally as her dark dreams morphed and changed, each one darker than the next, and all about the end of the world._

**And on that happy note the prologue is done. Sorry if it's a bit short but please r&r.**


	2. Chapter 1: Arena Rumble

**Chapter 2 is gonna be awesome. So yeah read on peps. Disclaimer time:**

**Shadowdawn199 "I don't own Skylanders or it's characters Toys for Bob do I only own my OCs."**

Spyro raced towards past the Mabu palace and towards the Colosseum were the competition.

The competition would be starting soon and Sariah would give him watch duty for a week if he was late.

Finally he reached the Colosseum and ran up the steps to the special area where the Skylanders and the Portal masters sat.

He got there and was greeted by his mate Cynder and his friends Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt. "Yo Spyro, you were almost late you know." Trigger Happy said.

Gill Grunt nodded and opened his mouth as if to say something but he was interrupted by a voice booming

"Hello and welcome Skylands to this fabulous probably already know how this works but I'll explain anyway. So all the contestants will be paired up with others from their element until there are only two contestants from each element are left, who will then be offered a place among the Skylanders and then we will have an Arena rumble where the winners will fight each other until only one of them are left. To win a match or make a kill you must either knock your opponent out or you must get a lethal weapon, like claws, teeth and blades, to a vital part, like the head, throat or heart. No killing, maiming or anything else like that is allowed. Each of the eight arenas houses a different element and that is where the matches for that element will take place. If you've got all that than let's begin!"

The voice belonged to Flynn, the vain balloon pilot.

In the next hour or two, Spyro watched all the different matches take place.

In one arena, the Life element one, he saw two elves fighting each other and in another he saw a three-headed dog take on a skeleton warrior.

Finally all the matches were finished.

The walls that kept the different arenas apart slid down into the floor until they were gone.

"I helped design those." whispered Drobot to Spyro.

He nodded and watched as they sixteen contestants came out.

The lined up and the spot light shone on each of them and they posed and shouted their catch-phrase.

The ones that stood out the most were; a black dragoness shouting "No rest for the wicked!" which Cynder loved, a stag shouting "Can't handle the horns!", a leopardess shouting "Watch the spots!" and a dark purple lioness shouting "It's all in the roar!"

Then the horn sounded and the battle began.

A bear attacked the deer and knocked him to the ground but the stag shot a green orb at him.

A sea serpent wrapped her body around a lioness and got her fangs near the lioness's throat at which point the lioness disappeared and walked into the giant doors where they had come in which meant she was out.

A black wolf dragon knocked a spider into a wall but she shot a bunch of flowers at him and and escaped.

An otter shot jets of water at a hare but they kept missing because the hare was super fast and just dodged.

A dove dove at a two tailed fox who knocked her out of the sky with metallic rope whip.

Finally there were only two contestants left, a giant rat with tech armor and the black dragoness he had noticed from earlier.

The rat charged at her but she stood perfectly still as he charged. The rat leapt and at the last second she became a black, ghostly creature shaped just like her except the rat went straight through her.

He rolled and got up behind her trying to shoot her with his eye lasers (which amused Drobot greatly to find that tech warriors liked using eye lasers).

She whirled around and her wing was suddenly by his throat.

There were gasps of shock all over the arena.

Spyro stared, amazed at what he had just seen.

" And our winner is... Shadow!" shouted Flynn.

A roaring cheer went up among the spectators in the Colosseum.

Spyro watched as the sixteen soon-to-be Skylanders stood in front of Sariah.

"Do you promise to protect and guard Skylands and it's inhabitants, even at the cost of your life, for as long as you live?"

The soon-to-be Skylanders answered solemnly "I do."

"Then I, Sariah, the portal master bind you to myself and pronounce you Skylanders!"

A another cheer went up through the crowd gathered by the Core of Light.

The new Skylanders smiled and dipped their heads to Sariah as she came and touched their heads one by one.

**Yay new Skylanders please r&r and tell who your fav new Skylander is. Shadow out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Training Time

**These are the Skylanders that got through the competition and their descriptions:**

**Undead:**

**Shadow: she looks like my avatar with a diamond leaf-blade with two spiked accents on the end of her tail. **

**Kairn: black dragon-wolf hybrid with webbed bat wings that have red membranes. He has two red upside down spiral horns with spikes running down them, two red curved nose horns and five red head spikes that sit between his rams horns and end at the base of his neck with the biggest one in front and the smallest at the back close to his back. He has a red furred under belly and under the fur are armored chest plates. He has two wolf like feet in the back with the soles don't touch the ground and two dragon like feet at the front. His tail has a arrow head on the end with a bit more than a semi-circle cut out of the left side. He has red eyes.**

**Life:**

**Spidra: black armored-plated spider with a five petaled flower marking on her back in white, pink and magenta. She has vines growing all around her and on the vines five petaled flowers grow, the flowers are white with stripes of pink and magenta on their petals and they look like the flower marking on her back and her feet are spikes that hook into the ground. She has black eyes.**

**Lifji: brown stag with ivory horns that have vines and moss growing on them in different patterns which glow softly. His fur is light brown with brown and dark brown markings. His fur has softly glowing light green, green and dark green patterns on it that glow even brighter when he uses an attack. He has dark green eyes.**

**Wind:**

**Skylar: white dove who has two backwards facing feathery tufts that look like ears on the back of her head and a light blue underbelly. She has dark blue eyes.**

**Quickstorm: black hare with yellow, gold, electric blue and dark electric blue lightning bolt patterns on his fur and he has a silver helmet that looks like Sonic Boom's but has two crossed lightning bolts on it. He has blue eyes that have lightning bolt patterns in them that shift constantly.**

**Earth:**

**Minos: dark brown boar with a shaggy black mane running down his body and large pale brown horns. He has six spikes on his cloven hooves and black fur in a ring surrounding a large white crystal on the end of his tail. He has brown eyes.**

**Dimitri: dark brown bear with five claws on each paw. He has dark brown eyes.**

**Fire:**

**Blaze: golden-red leopardess with four claws each paw that can sheathe and unsheathe and copper, black and dark gray spots. She has copper eyes.**

**Martar: blue peacock with a red, orange, yellow and gold ****head crest with five large feathers and ****tail.**** He has five clawed talons. He has dark red eyes.**

**Water:**

**Aqua: blue and sea-green sea serpent with fins and frills running down her back, sides and head. She has a forked tongue. She has light blue eyes.**

**Otto: sleek dark blue otter with blue frills on his head. He has light blue eyes.**

**Magic:**

**Iris: dark purple lioness with a two small curved nose horns and she has a purple eye symbol on her head and five claws on her paws that can sheathe and unsheathe. She has violet eyes.**

**Jinx: nine tailed violet spinx-cat hybrid. Her tails are scaled snake tails with the scales running up her back stopping before her head. She has a dark purple star on her forehead and five claws on her paws that can sheathe and unsheathe. She has two dark purple bird wings on her back. She has purple eyes.**

**Tech:**

**Gadgit: two tailed orange fox who stands on his hind legs normally only running on all fours for speed. He has tech armor on his back and chest and fingerless and toeless gauntlets and boots. He has orange eyes.**

**Mechareon: giant reddish orange rat with mech armor and five claws on each paw and mech armor on his tail that ends with a large pipe that looks like a gun barrel. He has bronze eyes.**

* * *

"Go and meet your fellow Skylanders" instructed Sariah.

The new Skylanders shuffled awkwardly and looked at the old Skylanders.

"How about you talk to them?" prompted Sariah.

When this didn't work she sighed and left stating she had important work to do.

Spyro walked up to them and said " Hi I'm Spyro, how about you tell us your names?"

A nine tailed cat spoke up and said " Hi I'm Jinx."

Stump Smash asked "What's your element?"

"Magic."

Soon all the Skylanders were mingling together talking and joking with each other.

Spyro and Cynder soon found the black dragoness Shadow.

"Hi." Cynder said.

Shadow smiled, her golden eyes warm "Hello."

"I'm probably right in saying that your an Undead Skylander right?" asked Spyro.

She nodded. "How come your feathers and fur are all soft now? But they weren't in the arena?"

She said "That's because I was in battle and having soft fur and feathers can be pretty bad, look I'll show you."

Her fur spiked up and her feathers stiffened and hardened.

Then her feathers and fur softened again.

"That's cool! How did you get that rat guy to pass through you?"

She cocked her head and said "Oh, you mean Mechareon? Well it's kinda complicated, you saw how I was all black right? That's because I became shadows, and well you can't really attack shadows can you?"

Cynder smiled and said "Like how I melt into the shadows to shadow dash? Cool can you teach me?" She grinned and nodded " Okay first thing you do is melt into the shadows but don't move, and rise up out of the shadows and your done, the quicker you can do it the better, it can save your life and it's pretty useful for walking through walls and stuff like that."

Cynder melted into the and drew herself up until she was standing normally.

Then she turned back into herself again.

"What's your back story? Where did you come from? Who were your parents?"

Shadow glanced at the ground and shuffled her paws saying nothing.

"Hi." a velvety voice said.

"Hello." they replied.

The newcomer was a wolf-like black and red dragon.

"What's your name?" asked Cynder.

"Kairn, with a k." he replied.

"Like the cairns that are piles of rocks used to preserve things like fruits, meats and bodies?" asked Shadow.

He nodded smoothly and grinned at her and said "Your pretty smart, cause nobody ever knows what it is."

She smiled and looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"Perfect couple." whispered Cynder, gently nudging Spyro. He smiled and nodded as the two dragons walked off chatting.

* * *

Spyro and the old Skylanders lead the new ones to the Colosseum for a training session.

"Ok first off I will call your names off and you will stand in that circle over there, and a bunch of dummies will attack them as quickly and as efficiently as if you can defeat them within the thirty second time limit. First off... Shadow!" declared Stealth Elf.

Shadow walked into the circle and stood calmly.

The dummies popped up and she ran straight at them wings out stretched.

Her body, but not her horns, claws, wings or tail, became shadowy and she sliced through their ranks until all that was left was a pile of scraps and rags floating on the breeze.

"Good job, next is Kairn!" Stealth Elf announced.

Kairn stood in he circle and took a battle stance.

When the dummies appeared he shot dark energy beams at them, then his horns glowed with darkness then he rammed the rest with them.

Soon they were no more.

Spidra, a Life Skylander, shot silk and razor sharp blossoms, while the other Life Skylander, Lifji, smashed dummies with his horns and bucked up to whack them with his hooves.

The Wind Skylanders, Skylar and Quickstorm, used lightning and slashing wind to destroy the dummies while the Earth ones, Minos and Dimitri summoned rock spires and charged, smashed and slashed the dummies.

Blaze and Martar launched fire and magma and covered themselves in flames, Aqua and Otto launched water at the dummies and Iris and Jinx shot glowing symbols and magic orbs at them.

Finally Gadgit and Mechareon shot laser beams, mechanical shurikens and rocket-powered grenades exploded into molten metal.

* * *

On the way back to the Core of Light, Shadow, who was walking by Spyro, Cynder, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt and Kairn, stiffened and sniffed the air.

Her eyes flared with fear.

"Evil is coming!" she shouted, racing towards the beach.

**Dun dun duhhh cliffy time not the best one though. R&R okay pppllleeeaaasssseee. Shadow out. **


	4. Chapter 3: Malefor's Daughter

**Okay that person who reviewed the prologue first this chapter is for you and I know that they Giants are meant to be their allies but the Elder elementals are mention in the first ones as giant Skylanders with the powers of light and darkness with in their flesh, and then vanished but I needed a enemy who could endanger Skylands and stand up to the Elders (Plus giants are, although it's kinda stereotyped, are usually depicted as evil and the Elders in Spyro games are normally made out to be the teachers and good guys) cause I have plans for Kaos later on (Hint it's an original twist) and plus it's my fanfic okay but seriously thanks for reviewing it's the first review I've gotten out of my two stories and it means a lot. So all of you out there reading follow the anonymous person and get reviewing. Also big plot twist this chapter.**

Spyro raced after Shadow, Sariah and Cynder hard on his heels, as she ran to the cliff over looking the beach.

She stopped as the earth shook and jumped off the edge, wings out-spread.

When the rest of the Skylanders reached the cliff they gasped in horror as Shadow ran up to a gigantic Undead armored skeleton, and he had the wickedest horns ever, growing right out of his skull.

The giant rumbled and spoke, "Your father wasn't happy when you deserted him as he fought the purple dragon of _legend_!"

He spat the word, legend, out like it was disease or plague.

"But no matter, I needed a good general to lead my evil Undead army and you are certainly a good choice. I am much more powerful than your father and you shall be quite honoured to serve me I know. Whatever you did to escape him won't do anything because you won't break free from me!"

It laughed and reached down and touched her, darkness covering it's finger-tips.

"No!" cried Kairn in horror.

Shadow grew larger, her feathers tore and ripped, muscles bulged, horns elongated and twisted, claws curved even more, shadows curled around her body, forming armor, and her eyes became flat gold discs, betraying no emotion whatsoever.

" Unfortunately for you I mastered my own darkness long ago so now no-one can control me."

Shadow's voice sounded weird and distorted, and if you ignored the fact that her voice was higher pitched, it sounded just like, "Malefor's" whispered Cynder quietly.

Shadow reared up and roared.

The giant flinched for a brief second.

The shadows around it erupted as shadow creatures attacked him, summoned by Shadow's fearsome roar.

It flung some away and charged at her.

She became shadows, and as it passed through her it screamed in pain like it had passed through ice-cold mist or boiling hot lava.

She leaped at it and slashed her wings, claws and tail blade at it's bones before leaping away as black blood spewed from it's wounds.

It roared in pain and lunged at her.

She skipped away and shot black flames from her maw.

It screamed as the fire burned it's bones, turning them, from gleaming stark white, to a scorched black.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" it roared, before sinking into the ground.

Shadow turned around and looked at them as they walked down to the beach, her head held high with haughty pride.

She caught sight of Kairn and reverted back to her normal state.

She stumbled, slipping on the dark blood, and she hissed as a sharp crack filled the air.

Kairn took a step forward to help her, but she backed away from him, her left hind leg held up high off the ground.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, her head bowed low.

"I'm sorry" she repeated.

"I should have known that my past would catch up to me. I was a coward and a fool to think otherwise."

She limped past Kairn and stood in front of Cynder, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, her neck exposed.

"I am sorry for the crimes my father committed against you, Cynder. It would only be right if you killed me. It wouldn't be murder it would probably be charity. Please, between the nightmares and my past, it would be a blessing."Her voice cracked at the last part.

Kairn came up behind her and sat next to her nuzzling her softly with his muzzle.

She turned and plunged her muzzle into his chest-fur and began sobbing softly.

"No" Cynder said firmly, shaking her head.

Shadow looked up at her as Cynder gently laid her tail across her shoulders.

A ghost of a smile played on her lips as all the other Skylanders agreed, nodding their heads.

Stealth Elf stepped forward, " You can see the future can't you?" Shadow nodded her face deadly serious.

"What is going to happen now? I know your injured and emotionally over-whelmed, but we need to know so we can do something about it"

Shadow said "He's going to awaken the other 7 giants and then they will try to take over the world once they are at full strength. We need to awaken the Elder elementals, the only beings who can stand against a full power Giant"

She frowned "Someone or something must be awakening them with him because only a mortal can awaken a Elder or Giant as they can't awaken each other"

Sariah spoke briskly "Well we all need a rest, and tomorrow we can begin searching for who ever is awakening them and for the locations of the Elders."

The Skylanders nodded and filed back to the Core.

**Well what do you think? Awesome or what (AGREE or DIE!)? R&r peoples come on you know you want to. At the time I published this 96 people have visited and only one has reviewed so far. Why aren't you reviewing? It's not that hard you don't even need an account. I don't write just for reviews but come on 1 out of 4 chapters is not enough. I can't correct things if you don't give me feedback, so just review already. Shadow out. (Storms out angrily then returns looking embarrassed) Oh yeah and check out my profile cause I have a poll on which character is your fav. **


	5. Chapter 4: Sheep Ball

**Hi I'm back I didn't have writers block so much as why should I keep writing when I only have one review, yeah I was kinda pissed at you guys but I got two more and I am a bit happier now so I will continue writing. Jumpercable2 I did come up with 8 giants and 8 elders partly cause when I started I didn't know what the Undead one (It is just sick because it's a blue skinned elf riding a skeletal mount) looked like and I thought the others looked stupid and partly cause I could and I had some better ideas on what I think they should look like same with the Skylanders because at first I was thinking about putting Jet-Vac (Jet-Vac had a scottish accent and he talks about haggish and I'm part scottish so yaaah us Scots the only people on Earth who think that bagpipes sound cool!) and Pop Fizz (Did any of you watch the Skylanders trailer? Cynder got a bigger part yaaah "Pop Fizz enough with the soda" is so funny and I like Tree Rex's first line even if I hope that termites will come and eat him because "You don't believe in unicorns do you?" is hell funny or at least I think so) but they were no where near as cool as my Skylanders so I decided to keep mine and scrap Toys for Bob's and sighted dreams are like seeing the different future paths and Shadow is scary but I hate perfect protagonists, Trigger Happy doesn't talk in game but over half of them don't talk and I need them to talk, roaring fun sucks if you can think of a better catch phrase tell me, if you hold a knife blade to someone's throat you don't kill/maim them do you? Shadow is the black dragoness cause I don't think there are any more black dragoness seers around, Toys for Bob made 32 skylanders and are adding 8 more not to mention the giants so I just added 8 more on top of that and grammar for them? Okay faithful readers have you fallen asleep yet cause if so wake up this chapter is funny as, I mean your first clue should have been the title. You didn't read it? Go do so now before I kill off Spyro! Good now all you need to do is READ! Sorry for the long authors note. Shadow out.**

Shadow woke up inside the healer's tent and flexed her leg experimentally, testing to see if it had healed.

It had although she hadn't been sure, on the account of the fact that Stealth Elf had used Life healing magic on it and she had then had to purge the life magic before she could use her special Undead magic could take effect.

She walked outside and saw a bunch of sheep, their fur fluffed up with static, rolling around.

Cynder and Spyro were sitting outside, their purple and black scales touching, and they were zapping the sheep together because Spyro could use all the elements because he was a rare purple dragon.

They smiled when they saw her and said "Hi"

"Hi whats-sup with the sheep zapping?" Shadow asked pointing to a sheep who was rolling off a cliff with a laugh as it fell off.

They shrugged but then Cynder said "It's funny because when you zap them their wool puffs up and then they roll around looking really stupid."

They all laughed and Shadow said "Hey I thought of a great game. What if we set up some goals and then played soccer using electrified sheep?"

Cynder nodded and Spyro said "I could get some of the other Skylanders and we could have a proper match" He raced off before they could say or do anything.

Shadow cocked her head to one side, thinking, and declared "We could call it... Sheep Ball!"

Spyro and Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Kairn, Sonic Boom and Sunburn arrived just in time to hear her call the game 'Sheep Ball'.

They all laughed and then they chose the teams, Spyro was captain of one team and Shadow was the captain of the other, because she had made up the game.

The Skylanders on Spyro's team were Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt and Sunburn while the Skylanders on Shadow's team were Cynder, Sonic Boom and Kairn.

Gill Grunt and Sonic Boom were the goalies, the goals being two trees, and the rest were attacking.

Shadow started off and whacked the sheep at Kairn who pushed it towards the goals, but Gill Grunt caught it and threw it to Spyro, who electrified the sheep and shot it towards Sunburn but Shadow intercepted and threw it at the goals but she missed and Sunburn caught and Cynder stole it back and kicked it towards the goals and Gill Grunt leaped but missed and Shadow's team scored the first point.

Spyro started off this time and chucked it at Trigger Happy who shot it at Sonic Boom who grabbed the sheep and hurled it past Cynder who caught it and passed it to Kairn and he shot it towards Shadow but Spyro head-butted it to Sunburn and Cynder leapt at the sheep but missed and Sunburn passed it to Trigger Happy who shot it at Sonic Boom who reached to grab it but missed and Spyro's team scored.

By now the rest of the Skylanders had gathered to watch and they all cheered as they rolled the sheep into the center.

"What are all of you doing!" shouted a familiar voice.

All the Skylanders turned as Sariah stalked up to them "Well? I expect better from my captains, especially when we have another threat to Skylands on our hands! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Several Skylanders stifled gasps at her words, as during the war against Kaos, Sariah had always been laughing and joking about everything.

Shadow lifted her head and answered back "Well yesterday was... err was extremely stressful and today we were using the chance to play around and have fun as a way to relieve us of the previous day's stress. I didn't know that when I signed up to that competition, that should I get through I was binding myself to a stiff, rule-obsessed portal master. I certainly wouldn't have signed up otherwise. I heard during the war you were a fun loving soul even though you had just been torn from everything"

Several Skylanders could not contain their gasps, but it was mostly the newer ones, as the older ones were nodding. Spyro opened his mouth to speak but someone else did before him "Yes Sariah, I seem to remember telling you that a portal master's Skylanders were not slaves, and I know that I had to tell you to concentrate when I was teaching you when all you wanted to do was play and goof off, and you told me I was a party pooper, to use your exact words."

There were several more gasps as everyone turned to look at the speaker.

**Duh duh duhhh another cliffy I think I'm getting rather good at that. So who is our mysterious speaker then? Review and tell me. Shadow out.**


	6. Chapter 5: Masterful Surprises

**Look I know I haven't updated in a while cause I had a kind of writers block where I didn't want to write about this I wanted to write and plan my other fanfics and original stories. I know I used one of Cynder's quotes (I have Cynder too) and Shadow move-set is not quite the same as Cynder's because Shadow breathes black fire as primary attack, flies, charges with spiked fur/razor feathers as secondary attack and becomes shadow and can walk around like that she doesn't dash like Cynder (that move is similar to Ghost Roaster's Ectoplasm mode only it lasts a short time). Chop chop will be in the next chapter as will all the Undead skylanders. Shadow was corrupted by her father at birth and since both her mother and father were corrupted she was corrupted and that's why she can 'go dark'. Kairn is spelt with a K cause I like it like that. I just found out that the Undead giant isn't the blue-skinned elf (that's Fright Rider) and it's someone else. Without further ado who is the mystery speaker? Well you're about to find out!**

"Master Eon?!" shouted Sariah, stumbling back in surprise.

"I thought you were, well...dead" stammered Sariah, looking rather shocked to see Eon and even more shocked because he now had a body and was rather normal sized, which Sariah had never seen before as Eon had been a giant floating head before.

"Took you longer than I expected, Eon. I thought you would be able to get out quicker. Anyways have you got any help for me? Locales? Weaknesses? Lovely unneeded warnings?"

Eon smiled at the Skylanders and Sariah before addressing Shadow "The Undead Elder is in the bottom of Shadowkrystal Crypt. The Life Elder is in Sunleafe Sanctum and the Fire Elder slumbers in Burning Pit. I'm still trying to find the others resting places. Have you seen any places yet?"

Shadow smiled crookedly "I have the extreme fortune, or misfortune, to only be able to see the worst case scenarios at the very end of the world. I love seeing them _so_ much." she informed him.

Before Eon could open his mouth to say something Spyro butted in "You guys know each other? How?" "Yes and no idea what so ever. And Eon, what the hell were you doing by my cave?" Shadow replied then turning and facing Eon again.

He smiled and then faded and disappeared.

Shadow muttered something about good-for-nothing riddle-speaking annoying waste-of-time ghosts.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Sariah looking at Spyro, who in turn looked at Shadow. "Don't look at me look at Camo or Ghost Roaster or something. Just don't look at me."

"Why me?" asked Camo. "I don't know why you? Why not you?" Camo shot her a confused look and gave up.

"What do we do about the Elders?" asked Sonic Boom. "We need to send in teams of Skylanders to fight their guardian's and defense's and we need to wake them up, and fast. We also need to find out who is waking them up too." replied Shadow serious all of a sudden.

"We'll need the Comcrystals then," said Sariah "Comcrystals? What are they and why would we need them?" asked Shadow curiously, "They are crystal orbs that you hang around your neck. All the Comcrystals are connected to your portal master who can see how hurt you are and they can talk to you through them. When you get one they bond to you forever and your portal master has a flat Comcrystal that they can use to see everything on. When more than one party of Skylanders is sent out, these are used to help the portal master keep track of how all the Skylanders are doing, or when the portal master is doing something else they are used then to." explained Spyro, amused that Shadow didn't know everything.

"I think I should check up on our friend stuck on Earth with Hugo while you all spilt into teams. Captains, you're in charge, and you need to appoint deputies too. And-" Sariah paused then continued "I'm sorry," she murmured, then turned and walked away.

"Okay my deputy is going to be Jinx." stated Spyro. "Gadgit you'll be my deputy" growled Drobot. "Whirlwind will you be my deputy please?" asked Sonic Boom "Sure" Whirlwind replied happily.

"Stump Smash you will be my deputy well" announced Stealth Elf. "Gill Grunt will be my deputy" said Zap. "Prism Break will be mine" said Bash. "And finally, Shadow you will be my deputy okay?" Shadow sighed and nodded.

The captains brought the Comcrystals to the new Skylanders and told them how to activate them "Slip them onto your neck and then touch them against your forehead," explained Spyro. Several Skylanders looked confused or astonished as the Comcrystal faded away until the were invisible. "Where did they go?" rumbled Minos, tossing his head.

"Time to divide the teams. Going with the Undead Skylanders will be all the Wind Skylanders, Gadgit and Drobot. You should be able to hold your own with this many Skylanders right?" Spyro looked at Cynder and Shadow for confirmation. Shadow nodded as did Cynder.

"With the Fire Skylanders will be the Magic Skylanders and Minos and Dimitri. And with the Life Skylanders will be the Water Skylanders and Terra Fin and Trigger Happy. All the other Skylanders will stay here. Everyone happy with that? Also those staying behind I need you to put up the defensive walls." finished Spyro.

Everyone nodded and headed off.

Cynder lead the way to the Undead gate on the beach.

"Hey!" T-Bone called "It's 'The Terror of the Skies' and 'The Assassin of the Shadows'! What do you guys want?" he called.

Shadow scowled at him and drew herself up "We need passage to Shadowkrystal Crypt." she said with a half smile.

"Shadowkrystal Crypt?" T-Bone asked shaking.

"Yep" Cynder replied happily.

"I'm a afraid to ask... but w-why?"

Shadow smiled grimly "The Darkness is rising T-Bone and we have to stop it." Shadow replied.

**Dun Dun Duuuuhhhhh. Finally finished. Don't forget to R&R. And if you want any OCs in my story you need to tell me now. You can tell me via PM or when you review. Shadow out.**


	7. Chapter 6: First Challenge

**Okay new chapter. I've changed Iris's, the purple lion's, catch phrase from "It's roaring fun" to "It's all in the roar"so are you all happy with that now? First one with a Elder and a Guardian. Now for all you Undead/Air Skylander fans out there you are going to love this chapter. It has all of them in it and Drobot and Gadgit. And go back and read all the new Skylander descriptions in Chapter 2: Training Time because I've updated them. And Shadow looks like my avatar with a diamond leaf-shaped tail blade. Again, sorry for the long author's note. Don't forget to R&R kay? Here we go...**

"Welcome to Shadowkrystal Crypt!" exclaimed T-Bone, throwing his arms wide.

"Hol-" breathed Gadgit, before being shushed by Cynder. "We don't use those kinds of words in the Underworld."

"And you guys can go on ahead, because I heard a rumor that the place is not only full of spiders, but it's Guardian is a giant spider," T-Bone shivered. "It's okay T-Bone, just meet us back here later. Got it?" T-Bone nodded and faded away.

"What are those crystals?" asked Skylar, ruffling her feathers nervously as she pointed a wing at the glowing dark magenta and purple crystals filled with black and dark gray mist.

"Shadow krystals. They hold the souls of all the Undead who where Banished. Do not touch them, as the souls inside will try to possess you so they can be free. They are the reason that even the Undead fear to tread here, and the source of this place's name." answered Hex grimly, no trace of emotion in her voice whatsoever.

"How did you find that out?" asked Skylar, shrinking away from the Shadow krystals and staring at Hex, who replied "I was traveling through this area and I met a ghost who warned me not to walk through the gate into here. I did not listen, thinking he was trying to trick me into becoming lost, as I was living. I did not know that his warning was true, until I walked inside.

A Shadow knight attacked and I foolishly ran in deeper, hoping it would not follow. It did, however and then I tripped over a loose stone and went flying. I landed right in front of a large Shadow krystal and the Knight approached. I threw myself aside and fired a energy beam at it. It fell onto the Shadow krystal and screamed, the most horrible sound I've ever heard. It jittered and collapsed, like it had been defeated. But then it got back up and started glowing black, and then it raced towards me, faster than any normal Shadow Knight could ever run. I blasted it several times, and still it charged. I dodged and used my magic to levitate a boulder and then I threw the boulder at the Knight. It broke into many small pieces, which flew in all directions. One sliced my shoulder, and the scar never faded. A evilly grinning ghost emerged from the biggest piece of what remained of the Knight and launched itself at me. I threw up an energy wall, and it bounced off, straight into the same Shadow krystal the Knight had fallen on. It screeched as it was sucked back in. I ran out of here as fast as my legs could carry me. I did not look back."

Quickstorm let out a long whistle and muttered "What a tale. Wish I had one as cool as that too."

"We should get going now we know of all the dangers this place has" said Drobot. They all nodded and kept going down a stony, winding path.

Soon they stopped in front of a chasm.

Chop Chop kicked a stone in and waited. The stone kept bouncing of the walls, until they could not hear it any more.

"We should send two people ahead to scout out the path." Chop Chop announced.

"I'll go." volunteered Ghost Roaster and Lightning Rod at the same time.

"Okay," Sonic Boom said "But-" she continued until Lightning Rod interjected "Be careful. I know, I know. Careful is my middle name."

Ghost Roaster and Lightning Rod floated over the chasm and down the path in a passage on the other side.

Two Rhu-babies, a Rhu-barb and a Undead Spell Punk attacked them. Lightning Rod blasted the Rhu-babies with Lightning Bolts while Ghost Roaster used Skull Charge on the Rhu-barb.

The Rhu-barb slashed at Ghost Roaster, who entered Ectoplasm mode and then he used Chain Whip to defeat it while Lightning Rod used Grand Lightning on the Undead Spell Punk.

The two Skylanders absorbed the XP orbs and collected the treasure that the enemies dropped. The treasure was portaled away by Sariah, who was watching them in her Comcrystal tablet.

They kept on walking until they came to a dead end and a chest.

"Lightning Rod, go tell the others about the chest please." asked Ghost Roaster.

"I'll tell them it's a dead end too." Lightning Rod replied, floating off back down the path.

"What do we do with all this treasure?" asked Kairn as he, Cynder, Sonic Boom, Whirlwind, Shadow and Drobot gathered around the treasure that had come from the chest.

"Sariah will portal it away, and then you new Skylanders can give it to Persephone at the Core of Light, and she will turn it into upgrades for you guys. Us old Skylanders don't need it because we have already upgraded everything we can." answered Whirlwind, as the treasure disappeared into a portal.

"Yep and it gives us really fresh breath too." added Ghost Roaster.

"Is that weird or what?" Quickstorm asked Kairn, who nodded.

A loud roar filled the air around them, shaking the passage and and causing some rocks to fall.

"Let's get outta here!" yelled Ghost Roaster, rushing away.

Everyone followed him and flew or floated over the chasm just before the passage closed up behind them.

"I don't think we were meant to go that way, do you?" said Quickstorm. "Shush, I'm trying to-" Cynder began, only to be interrupted by another loud roar.

"Chop Chop, how big was that stone you kicked down there?" asked Shadow quickly.

Before he could reply, something grabbed Gadgit, who had been standing near the edge of the pit.

"Help!" Gadgit shouted, throwing up a his two-tailed whip to catch the edge of the pit walls in an effort to stop himself being dragged down.

Shadow launched forwards and breathed black fire into the abyss. Something gave a roar of pain as the flames struck it full on.

The creature pulled Gadgit down into the chasm roaring the whole time, while the a smell of burning flesh filled the area.

Cynder and Drobot flew down the hole, with Sonic Boom and Shadow hot on their heels.

Gadgit's whip was still attached to the cliff wall so Chop Chop grabbed it and slid down into the darkness.

Hex, Ghost Roaster, Lightning Rod and Warnado floated down the dark hole in the ground while Skylar, Kairn and Whirlwind swooped down, rushing to help their fellow Skylanders.

Shadow and Sonic Boom landed to see Cynder and Drobot rush the biggest spider ever, shooting lightning and lasers at it. The spider had burns all over its face, and three of its eight eyes where closed.

"What is that?" asked Skylar, swooping down and landing next to Shadow and Sonic Boom.

Shadow charged the spider and called back over her shoulder "It's a Black Widow, giant-sized spiders with monstrous fangs!", before she dodged through a hole in the massive web that the Black Widow had spat at them.

Sonic Boom used her Roar attack on the Black Widow's left back leg, snapping it, and Chop Chop Shield Bashed the other back leg, causing the spider to fall backwards.

Skylar whipped her wings and shot a blast of wind at it, slicing into its body, causing it to scream and launch itself forward revealing Gadgit trussed up in a web, and bleeding badly.

"Gadgit!" yelled Quickstorm, running over so fast that his body was a blur.

There was a long cut down Gadgit's side, right where he had no armor, and it was bleeding heavily.

Skylar flew over and as Quickstorm sliced open the web cocoon, Skylar breathed out a fine mist, covering Gadgit, Quickstorm and herself, before she blew more mist around the spider confusing it.

Skylar floated up, and used her talons to weave... "Bandages made out of mist? Good thinking Skylar. Can you keep breathing mist?!" shouted Sonic Boom, ducking to avoid the Black Widow's leg as it stabbed right where her head had been a few moments before.

Skylar kept weaving, passing down the bandages to Quickstorm, who began wrapping them around Gadgit's side.

"Everyone, we need to confuse the Black Widow so we can beat it!" yelled Shadow said, darting past Cynder, who Shadow Dashed the opposite direction.

Kairn ran over to stand next to Hex as she summoned a Wall of Bones and then called down a Rain of Skulls and each skull of the four skulls hit the Black Widow squarely on the head.

Kairn leapt on to the top of the Bone Wall and shot dark purple energy at the spider, before ducking down as it shot a thick web strand at him.

Lightning Rod used his Grand Lightning Avatar from the right while Warnado used his Spin attack to spin around and around the spider's legs, cutting into them with his sharp shell.

"Why don't we use one of the silk strands from the Black widow and get Warnado to spin around the spider holding the strand and tying its legs together?" thundered Drobot, firing his Blade Gears from the left, confusing the spider even more than it already was, as it tried to find a target to attack.

"Warnado, there's a thread back here!" hollered Kairn as Hex's Wall of Bones went down and the thread came off and stuck to the ground.

Warnado spun back, grabbed the silk strand and began to spin around the spider, while it was bombarded by Lightning Bolts, Phantom Orbs, Spectral Lightning, Black Fire, Lasers and Rainbows and attacked with Sonic Boom's Roar, Chop Chop's Shield Bash, Kairn's Dark Horn Ram and Ghost Roaster's Chain Whip.

Finally the Black Widow succumbed to all their attacks and exploded into a pile of XP orbs, which were absorbed by everyone, and a pile of treasure which was sucked into a portal created by Sariah.

Seconds later her worried voice sounded in their Comcrsytals " Skylanders, how is Gadgit?".

Chop Chop reappeared, holding Gadgit's coiled up whip, though no-one had noticed he had gone, even for a second.

Skylar answered Sariah "Gadgit needs proper healing, but I've done my best. It won't last though, and I need to stay with him to keep the bandages from dissolving."

"I have your whip Gadgit," droned Chop Chop, handing it back.

Gadgit weakly nodded his thanks, as Sariah teleported him and Skylar back to the Core of Light.

"And Hugo says that you'll find various challenges, and a Guardian who will awaken once you cross a certain threshold and fight you. They will help you find the Elder once you make them submit, as you will have to fight them."

"Was the Black Widow-?" asked Whirlwind.

"No, because all Guardians are sentient, can talk, and will tell you their name and that they are, in fact, the true Guardian. The Black Widow was a small deterrent some people who weren't serious about finding the Elder would flee rather than fight it." Shadow said, answering her unfinished question.

"I will inform the other Skylanders of that so they know who to kill and who not to kill. Thanks"

Cynder sighed and began walking down the next passageway, which had been hidden by the black Widow.

"One down, two to go," whispered Shadow quietly, following her.

**Finished. I posted a chapter today because today Giants launches in Australia, or at least where I live it does. The chapter was going to be longer, but I've decided to cut it down. Also, if you want an OC in my story tell me in a review or PM me, I still have spots for OCs to be the Water, Earth, Air and Tech Guardians and every Element except Undead needs a Giant and Elder and any other OCs if you tell what they look/behave like I will put them in and give them a role too. Hope you liked this chapter. Review please.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Write your review in the little box, you know you want to.**


	8. Chapter 7: Colorful Magics

**I'm back. Sorry about last chapter, this chapter will have a Guardian and a Elder in it. And now I've changed my avatar, I need to do a description for Shadow. Check back at chapter 2/3 for her appearance. And Sariah is not meant to be me, she just has a similar name. I have two OCs. Vashi is Bluecat6's OC(she'll probably be in the next chapter) and Corinster2 owns The Sorcerer. I own everyone else. Please r&r.**

Spyro sighed. Sunburn had been pretty annoyed that he'd lost almost half his team because Sariah had pulled out all the Magic skylanders into a new mission.

Hugo had stumbled across a passage in his library into the Ancient Library. That was where the Magic Elder had hidden itself away.

So Sariah had portaled them in. And now, after navigating their way through a tricky maze, and solving a gem puzzle, they had come The Heart of the Library.

"Spyro, be very careful. Hugo says that you will have to fight a Guardian to get through. They will appear to be a statue, until you cross a threshold, when they come to life. Shadow says that they'll tell you that they're the Magic Guardian." Sariah whispered through the ComCrystal.

"Okay." Spyro whispered back. "Guys, we're going to be fighting the Guardian soon, so be on your guard."

Voodood and Jinx nodded. They crept forward with Spyro, the others fanning out behind them.

That's when they saw the statue.

A a small, slim delicate-looking lizard stood on a pedestal. She had a long dainty snout, with three golden horns on her head, facing backwards. The horn in the middle was the longest, while the two on the sides were the shortest.

She had bright purple, gold and orange scales and eyes. Each scale was a different shade or color to it's neighbor, with the scales on her underbelly the darkest-looking.

She had two pairs of gossamer dragonfly wings on her back, one pair after the other, and four clawed talons on each foot, with a long whiplash tail ending with a curl, snaking around the pedestal.

Spyro took a tentative step forward. An alarm went off, and the room light up.

Where Spyro had stepped, a line of dark purple appeared, going across the doorway. Another line light up, a foot from the first line, this time a bit shorter.

Several more light up, getting smaller each time, going towards the statue. When it reacher the statue, it was the same length as the pedestal.

A light shone through the pedestal, going up the statue. When it reached the the top, the statue began to crack **(A/N. Like the Skylander trailers, where their toy form cracks off them and light shines through the gaps)**.

The light cut off abruptly. The statue was gone.

In it's place, stood the lizard creature, in flesh and blood.

She jumped off the pedestal, and hovered in the air** (A/N. Like Spyro and Cynder and other dragon skylanders do in-game when they're not moving while flying)**.

"I am Chroma the Magic Guardian, and the 17th Princess in the Royal Line of the Zarmoss." she announced grandly.

"And I'm brighter than white!". With that, she launched herself at Spyro, claws extended.

Spyro rolled out of the way just in time.

"Get in there, Skylanders! We'll have more room to maneuver!"

Chroma whirled around, and spat a cloud of colorful sparkles at Wrecking Ball, who'd been last to run in.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Wrecking Ball yelped.

"I'm flying my colors high!" yelled Chroma, swooping up and spiting another cloud of sparkles down.

"Cover your eyes!" Spyro called, shooting balls of fire at Chroma.

One struck her bottom left wing, burning a hole in it. Chroma swooped down, raking her claws across Spyro's side, before crashing into Double Trouble.

Double Trouble whacked Chroma with his staff, before jumping back and summoning three Exploding Doubles.

Chroma coiled her tail around one of Exploding Doubles and threw it at Iris, who had been chanting a spell.

Iris kept chanting and looked up just as the Exploding Double exploded in her face.

It didn't hurt her, but then Chroma charged at her, tucking her head into her chest so her horns faced outwards.

Iris batted at her with a paw and knocked her aside.

Unable to stop her charge, Chroma crashed straight into a wall. Her horns stuck, and she couldn't pull free.

"I surrender." Chroma said, pulling her head from the wall. "What is your will?"

Spyro walked up, and said "We need to find the Magic Elder, because the Giants are awakening, and we must stop them."

Chroma nodded. "Follow me." she said, walking up to a bookshelf and pushing a book in. The centre of the floor fell away, to form a spiral staircase leading down.

Chroma went first, followed by, Spyro and Voodood, then Iris and Double Trouble, then Wrecking Ball with Jinx bringing up the rear.

"Hey, Wrecking Ball. Guess what? You've got a sparkly butt!" laughed Jinx, pointing at Wrecking Ball's butt.

"Very funny." muttered Wrecking Ball.

Soon the Skylanders and Chroma came to another chamber.

Inside the chamber was a glowing purple bubble.

Inside the bubble was a 12 foot tall warrior, holding a staff in his right hand, and a sword in his left. The warrior was wearing armor.

The breastplate was purple with gold trim, a purple and gold helmet, gauntlets, leg armor and boots. Where his skin showed, it was purple. You could not see the face, only two purple eyes burning through.

"Behold, The Sorcerer, Elder of Magic. Stand in a circle around the bubble." whispered Chroma reverently.

"I think she just made a break-through. She said 'bubble' reverently." whispered Jinx to Wrecking Ball, who snorted with laughter, until Chroma glared at them.

They took their places around the bubble.

"What do we do now?" asked Spyro.

"Pour all your power into the bubble. If the bubble begins to glow, then the the Sorcerer is beginning to awaken." replied Chroma.

They did as she had asked, pouring all their magical power into the bubble, which began to glow.

"Keep at it." encouraged Chroma, watching it get brighter.

"Why aren't you helping?" grunted Voodood, as he poured more and more power into the bubble.

"Because I have been frozen in place and asleep for thousands of years, and I need to regain my power." she answered.

Suddenly, the bubble exploded with a flash of light.

The Sorcerer floated a few feet above the ground.

"Glowing through the Darkness, cutting through the shadows!" he thunderer.

Chroma jumped up and landed on his shoulder.

"Greetings Chroma. Who are these brave warriors?" he rumbled, twisting his head to look at the Guardian perched on his shoulder.

"They are-" she began.

"We are Skylanders, and our portal master is Sariah Flameheart." said Spyro, stepping forward.

The Sorcerer nodded, and said "Is that her portal?" as he pointed to the large red and green portal that had appeared behind them.

"Yes." Jinx replied. "Lead the way, then." the Sorcerer said.

With that, Spyro lead the way through the portal, to the Core.

**Finished! Yay! Again, if you have an OC feel free to send them in via PM or review. Again, Corinster2 owns the Sorcerer. Read and review please. Also, the poll on my profile is still up, and it has some relevance to the story now. At the time of writing this, this story has 2775 views, so I know people are reading it. So review! I can't stress how much it means to me when you do, and I write chapters faster the more reviews I get**


	9. Chapter 8: Insanity Flames

**Okay, I keep forgetting to do Shadow's description, but I've redone my avatar again, and that's what she looks like now. I have two more OCs, Gronk27's Strangleweed and the Anonymous' dragon-volcano guy who was going to be the Guardian, but I have made him into the Elder instead, who I have decided to call Pyroscor (pronounced pie-ro-score). Thanks to eveyone who submitted an OC, but I still need a Wind Elder/Guadrian, a Life Elder, a Tech Elder/Guardian, a Earth Elder/Guardian, a I'm going to switching between the different teams, so Undead team P.O.V. just means Cynder's team, while Fire team P.O.V. means that it's Sunburn's team. And late Happy New Year.**

"Well, that was... eventful... to say the least." muttered Quickstorm.

"You did sign up to become a Skylander." Kairn reminded him, as they followed Cynder, Shadow and Sonic Boom.

After battling the Black Widow, they had come to another chasm, with a high cavern roof.

There had been precarious platform's that fell apart just as you landed on them that had to be crossed, and high winds and heights that even the Wind Skylanders had trouble with.

"So Kairn, what's your backstory?" asked Quickstorm, looking at his new friend.

"I was a wolf prince, but then I went foolishly into the Underworld, and became a mutant, half wolf, half corrupted undead dragon." sighed Kairn, looking at down.

"I was just an ordinary hare, the only thing odd about me was my eyes, I just had plain fur, and I was living with my family of twenty-nine. But, I got bored with my life, so I decided to see what I could do. Third day out in the wild, I got struck by lightning. It awakened my dormant powers. Or so a lightning elemental told me. So I signed up to join the competition, and here I am, about to reawaken some creepy old Guardian and Elder. Joy of joys." said Quickstorm.

Up ahead, Shadow snorted.

Cynder looked at her, and she gestured to with her tail to Quickstorm, who was just finishing up his sentence.

They laughed a bit, then stopped.

"Looks like a cathedral. I wonder why there's a cathedral in a cave? I think that will be where we'll find the Guardian, it seems so out of place." said Sonic Boom, pointing ahead.

"If that ain't creepy, then my middle name isn't Awesome." muttered Lightning Rod.

"I thought you said it was Careful?" asked Ghost Roaster, a cheeky smile on his face.

"I have two middle names" said Lightning Rod. "Sure you do." laughed Ghost Roaster.

"Silence, you two" scowled Hex.

They all crept forward, when, just as Cynder was about to walk across the doorway, Chop Chop stopped her.

"Look." he said.

Inside the entrance to the cathedral was a statue. It was of a weird dragon-like creature.

She had dark gray fur with red stripes on her back, and her chest and underbelly were covered with dark red pebble-like scales. She had two arched horns on either side of her head that were black with red tips, and a large ruby octagon gem on her forehead. She had softly glowing red eyes, and two feathered wings that started off black at the top, fading down into white at the bottom. Her front paws were cat-like, with four toes, and her hind paws were two-toed deer hooves. Halfway up each leg was a red-tipped black hooked spur, and her tail ended with two big scythe blades that faced outwards and were a red-tinted silver color.

"We must cross the threshold to fight the Guardian" Shadow whispered softly.

"Okay, everyone, once the Guardian wakes up, run into the room and start fighting, but try not to kill them," ordered Cynder.

Everyone nodded, and Cynder stepped forward.

The alarm went off, and a black line appeared **(like the other line in the last chapter)**.

It shrunk and moved forward, reaching the base of the statue.

The statue cracked, light pouring out from within.

The creature stood before them.

"I am Vashi, last of the Syiran **(said like siren) **and the Undead Guardian. Insanity takes its toll, so please keep exact change!" she finished.

Vashi lowered her head as the Skylanders ran into the room and spread out around her.

She cackled evilly, and the gem on her forehead began to glow crimson.

Light beams exploded from it, rick-rocketing around the room. The Skylanders dodged desperately, and when the laser-like beams hit them, it felt like their soul was being sucked out, it was horrible.

When the beams hit the walls, floor or ceiling, it produced clouds of shrieking crimson ghosts, who floated around aimlessly, passing harmlessly through Skylanders and walls alike.

Finally, the ghosts and beams of red light vanished.

Cynder was the first to attack, Shadow Dashing up and spitting Spectral Lightning at Vashi.

The lightning lashed across Vashi's flanks, leaving burn marks.

Chop Chop ran up, dodging beams of red light shot at him by Vashi, who was also dodging Spectral Lightning, Laser Beams and Black Flames with a massive grin on her face.

"I quite liked dying, and I wonder if you will too?" laughed Vashi, still grinning madly as Chop Chop lunged at her.

Vashi spun, and bucked up and kicked Chop Chop with her back hooves, muttering as she did so.

Hex shot Phantom Orbs at her, and unseen by everyone except Kairn and Sonic Boom, Quickstorm had run up the ceiling, and as he reached the very top, Sonic Boom Roared.

Vashi fell in surprise and Quickstorm jumped down, shocking her with lightning bolts when he landed on her.

Shadow raced up and held her razor-sharp wing to Vashi's throat.

"What are you doing?!" asked Sonic Boom, shocked.

"I surrender." said Vashi gleefully, getting to her feet as Shadow folded her wings.

"Why did you do that?" asked Cynder, eyeing Shadow carefully.

"Guardians only stop if you put them in a situation where they can't win" Shadow replied.

"That's what happened with Spyro's team, when Chroma got her head stuck in a wall" she continued.

"Chroma got her head stuck in a wall? Hahaha, I'm so gonna tease her about that as soon as I see her." cried Vashi, rolled off the pedestal she'd been standing on the whole time, as she laughed hysterically.

"Can you take us to the Undead Elder now?" asked Cynder. "Yup" Vashi replied, running off through a door.

The Skylanders ran off hurriedly after her

**Fire Team's P.O.V.**

"Wow," said Blaze, gazing at the room.

They were standing on lava, looking at a giant red bubble, floating among flames that licked its sides like a happy puppy licks its master.

"I thought you would be impressed" grinned Comit **(same as comet),** the Fire Guardian. Comit was a sleek russet-brown wolf, and was covered in red-gold flames markings. He had a plumed fire covered tail, and coal black eyes.

The Fire Skylanders had completed the first challenge when Sariah hastily portaled away the Magic Skylanders, and Dimitri, saying the Magic Skylanders were needed elsewhere, and Dimitri was needed to help raise the defensive walls.

Minos rumbled nervously, throwing his head and pawing the ground he stood on. He was standing on a floating piece of rock, as he couldn't walk on lava, and it wobbled a bit every time he moved.

"Okay," said Comit. "You just need to pour all your power into the bubble, and it will glow if it works." he told them.

They did as he asked, literally putting all of their fire-power into the bubble.

It glowed brightly, and exploded with a cloud of flames.

On the lava stood what appeared to be a giant half dragon, half volcano creature. He had hands like Eruptor, and a three clawed feet. He had sapphire eyes, and a mane of flames around his head like a lion's. He had a flame-shaped crest going do his back and tail, which ended with a mood-flame, that changed color due to his mood. He had no wings either.

"My name is Pyroscor, and I'm on fire!" shouted the creature, grinning as Comit ran up to him, tail wagging.

"These are the Skylanders, Pyro!" Comit barked, as a red and green portal opened next to Minos.

"Is that your portal master's portal?" Pyroscor asked.

Sunburn and Ignitor nodded.

"Then lets go!" and with that, they all jumped through the portal.

**Core of Light**

Sariah stopped talking to Chroma and the Sorcerer so she could portal through both the Undead and Fire Skylander teams.

"Greetings, Pyroscor, Comit." she said, nodding to them.

"And good day to you, Vashi, Nyxta." she smiled, dipping her head respectfully.

Nyxta was a 11 foot-nine pale skinned human, with magenta cat ears amongst her short auburn hair. She had black, long loose pants and a billowing cloak. She wore a short sleeved gray belted shirt, and magenta tie and neck collar. By her eye was a magenta lined gray cresent moon, with a black dots along the inside curve. She also had dark gray bat wings with red membranes folded on her back.

"Are the Water and Life Skylanders back yet?" asked Shadow, looking slightly worried.

"No-" began Sariah, then her Comcrystal buzzed in her hand.

"Camo''s writhing around in agony, and moaning something about a tree being hurt." Sariah said, after putting the Comcrystal her ear and listening for a minute.

"Camo's mother tree must be in trouble" said Shadow, looking worried.

"Trolls?" asked Spyro.

Arbo ran up, clutching his stomach.

"The trees in the Forest of Life are under attack." he moaned.

"Drobot, get the Tech and Earth Skylanders that didn't go on a mission." Sariah commanded.

Drobot nodded and flew off.

"Bash, Trigger Happy, you guys are in charge and I want you to find out what's going on in the Forest of Life and prevent it from doing further harm." Sariah said as she opened a portal.

The Earth and Tech Skylanders jumped through, the portal snapping shut behind them.

**Like it? I wonder what's going to happen to Camo? And are any of the other Skylanders going to get hurt? And sorry about reposting the same chapter before, it's changed now.**


	10. Goodbye for now

**Guys, Skylanders: Giants of Old is being redone. I suggest that if you are following this story, or have favorited it to either review this chapter so I can either PM you when the new version comes out, or if you don't have an account, frequently check the Skylanders section for an update. Also, before I take down this story I want to make sure every one who was reading it knows what is happening. The cast, story-line and which game it takes place in is being redone. It will now be set after Swap-Force, but that's only because I want Roller Brawl as a character, as well as any new ones that come out, and Flashwing and the Giants canon crew. Not all of them will appear. I am changing up the poll, and those that get picked from that, a total of three from each element, will go into the story. It will be called, Skylanders: Portals, a reference to the main problem in it. OCs I have already been given will appear, all as Giants (I give up on calling them Elders), which since most of you submitted Giants, that will be fine. OCs I have so far are:**

**Vashi- Undead Guardian- Bluecat6's**

**The Sorcerer- Magic Giant- Corinster2's**

**Strangleweed- Water Giant- Gronk27's**

**Pyroscor- Fire Giant- Anonymous's**

**That's all of them. If you still wish to submit an OC, this is what is needed.**

**Physical description: Speaks for itself.**

**Personality: Again, pretty easy. MUST contain flaws, I HATE Mary and Gary Sues.**

**Powers: Model these after how the powers are in-game. Primary, Secondary, a few more and upgrades.**

**Misc: If they wear armor, this goes here. Any personal items that they have, here. Relationships, pairings, any thing else you can think of goes here.**

**CATCHPHRASES: This is a big one. Any lines you want your OC to say, put them here. Even some of your favorite sayings that may not make a good battle cry, but may be something they like to say.**

**All in all, I'm sorry but I've lost my muse for this story, and I really am quite bored and disappointed with its story line.**

**I hope you enjoy Skylanders Portals, and I'll see you all when its released. For now though-**

**May the forces of creativity be with you!**

**Shadow out. *;) **


End file.
